Bartz Klauser (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Bartz Alright, I'll get ya into shape. This will be a breeze. Neutral Let's make this a great match. I'm getting fired up! I'm not gonna lose! Opponent level >10 higher than Bartz Oh yeah! I'm excited! No holding back! Bartz has low Health Could I be in a bind? Time to show what I'm made of! Opponent has low health No time-outs in a duel. A gentle wind's a-blowing! Other I can handle them myself! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I'll keep on winning, ya know! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Ehh, I'm tired of waiting. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Now for the title match! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific You're not the only warrior of light here! — Warrior of Light Don't you get tired, fighting all the time? — Garland Let's take it easy now. — Firion Like they say, "You can't steal our freedom." — The Emperor Have fun while you can! — Onion Knight So, do you feed those snakes? — Cloud of Darkness You don't have to go hiding your face too. — Cecil No ambushing up in the clouds, okay? — Kain You're gonna get a headache, thinking too much. — Golbez How's about we have a staring contest? — Bartz Exdeath, let's do this! — Exdeath Don't go running off! — Gilgamesh It's no fun just standing around, right? — Terra What is it with you and destroying things? — Kefka "Not interested..." or whatever. — Cloud' Maybe I'll try fighting with my fists, too! — ''Tifa Aren't you afraid of that sword breaking? — Sephiroth C'mon, Squall, perk up! — Squall Wow! That's some arsenal you got there! — Laguna You gonna turn back time to... rejuvenate? — Ultimecia I can't lose to you, Zidane! — Zidane Maybe I should take up dancing too. — Kuja A ball game sounds like fun! — Tidus Fighting with a partner. . . — Yuna Hm? You don't use a ball? — Jecht Gotta be careful not to trip over you. — Shantotto Sounds like you're the oldest one here — Prishe The skies are pretty scary if you ask me. — Vaan You wanna go looking for some fun? — Gabranth Don't think, just fight! — Lightning Let's see if you can handle everything I got! — Chaos It's time to return the wind to the world! — Feral Chaos I can't mimic you! —Cosmos I'll turn your own attacks back on ya! — Cosmos Warriors Let's finish this-one on one! — Chaos Warriors Battle Let's go. — when using Ascendent Lance Got it!... That should do it. — when using Climbarrel There! Yeah, over! — when using Hazard Raid Get back here!... That's a wrap! — when using Reel Impulse ...Goal! — when using Storm Shot Another one! Come on! — when using Slidehazzard Another one! Soar! — when using Slide Shooter Here. — when using Holy Ha! There it is! — when using Rush Impact Stay down! — when using Blade Crash Darkness!... Drink of anguish! — when using Soul Eater Please. — when using Flood Here we go! — when using Wind Shear Cleansing light! — when using Paladin Force Show your flames! — when using Hellfire Burn! — when using Dark Flame Get 'em! — when using Ragnarok Blade Illuminate! — when using Luminous Shard Scorch! Detonate! — when using Flare The wind is with me! — when activating EX Mode Here we go! — when EX Burst begins The four essences! — when EX Burst is performed Let's go... For a shining world! — when EX Burst is performed The wind is picking up! — when activating EX Revenge Just for a bit! — when used as Assist Why now? — the final blow Victory Gotta show off a little right? — Neutral Yeah! I'm on a roll! — Neutral You sure gave me a run for my gil! — Finish with low HP The wind's blowing in my favor. — Finish with low HP Sorry, it was just dumb luck I tell ya! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I just might be a genius — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Don't worry, everybody has a bad day! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Come at me all you want, but I'll still win! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Ugh... You really overdid it. I'm not gonna croak so easily. I was too careless — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Maybe I should go train. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) The wind's shifted... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) So, this is what it comes down to. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes